pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Malaysia
Malaysia is a country in southeast Asia . It consists of two separate parts which are separated by the South China Sea . Contents * 1 Geography ** 1.1 Cities ** 1.2 Nature ** 1.3 Climate * 2 History * 3 Population ** 3.1 Population ** 3.2 Language ** 3.3 Religion * 4 Politics and government ** 4.1 Administrative divisions ** 4.2 Government and Head of State ** 4.3 Judiciary ** 4.4 External Relations * 5 Traffic and transport * 6 Economics ** 6.1 Mining * 7 Culture ** 7.1 Sport ** 7.2 Food and drink ** 7.3 Theater * 8 Common Malaysians * 9 See also * 10 External links Geography Malaysia consists of two parts separated by the South China Sea. * Malacca (or West Malaysia), which in the north Thailand borders, and Singapore inclusions in the south * East Malaysia which consists of Sabah , Sarawak , Labuan , the northernmost part of the island of Borneo , bordering the south to Indonesia and Brunei inclusions in the north. The western part (Malacca) covers approximately 40% of the surface area of the country, but more than 85% of the population lives here. Malaysia also claims a part of the Spratly Islands . Kuala Lumpur Cameron Highlands City The capital of Malaysia is Kuala Lumpur . Some other cities are: * Georgetown * Ipoh * Kota Kinabalu * Kuantan * Kuching * Tanah Rata edit There are many national parks in Malaysia, among others: * Taman Negara National Park * Gunung Mulu National Park * Kinabalu National Park In the country there are several mountains and mountain ranges: * Cameron Highlands * Genting Highlands * Mount Kinabalu edit Malaysia has a tropical climate . It is always warm, between approximately 27 and 34 degrees and humid. History [ edit ] The peninsula Malacca developed as a major Southeast Asian trade, when trade between China and India through the busy Malacca Strait increased. The Islam arrived in the 14th century , followed by European traders in the 16th century , after the Portuguese , Dutch and British successively dominated the Malacca Strait. The British crown colony of the Straits Settlements was in 1826 and founded in the years up to 1867 , the British expanded their control over the rest of the peninsula. After the Japanese occupation during World War II grew striving for independence among the people, together with a communist insurgency . The peninsula was in 1957 independently under the name " Federation of Malaya ", 4 where the port of Singapore no part of. A new federation called Malaysia was on September 16 1963 formed by the merger of Malaysia, Singapore and the East Malaysian states of Sabah and Sarawak on the northern coast of Borneo . 5 The early years were thwarted by the efforts of Indonesia to Malaysia dominate, Philippine claims to Sabah, 6 7 and the eventual secession of Singapore in 1965 . Population [ edit ] Population [ edit ] The population in Malaysia is divided into three (or four) main groups: * Malays / indigenous Malays (about 51%) * Malaysian Chinese (24 to 30%) * Indian Malaysians (7 to 8%) In West and East Malaysia, there are numerous tribes whose members are descendants of the original inhabitants of these areas, for example the Semang, Senoi and Jakun in West Malaysia , the Dayaks inSarawak and the Kadazans in Sabah . The second group includes the Malays . They constitute more than half of the population. Their constitutional and social position by the constitution 8 surrounded with numerous safeguards: the posts of head of state and prime minister can only be occupied by Malays, their language is the official language, they are over-represented in the federal parliament and their religion, Islam is the official religion. The policy of the government is focused on the Malays, traditionally fishermen and farmers are also economical to have a greater role to play. According to one begun in 1971, new economic policy would be 30% of the shares of all companies in 1990 in the hands of the 'bumiputra ("sons of the soil'), ie all the original strains and the Malays should be. This government led to rising tensions between the Malays and the Chinese population predominant in economic life. As a result, as well as by economic recession, the goal has not been achieved. The third ethnic group (the second in size, about 30%) are the Chinese who predominate in commerce and industry and take with the Indians make up the bulk of the non-agricultural workforce. They live in a more or less closed community and initially had hardly any political aspirations. The fourth group are the Indians , consisting mainly Sri Lankans and Pakistanis . They were, as the Chinese in the 19th century, brought to Malaysia by the British to the plantations to work because the Malays refused. They make up 8% of the population and mainly work on the plantations and as small shopkeepers and low officials . The federation resides approximately 54% of the population in cities. The annual population growth rate is 2.5%. The presence of nearly two million foreign workers out of a total population of eight million in the late 1990s led to local incidents. Language [ edit ] The official spoken languages are Bahasa Malaysia in West Malaysia and Sabah and Bahasa Malaysia and English in Sarawak . The different ethnic groups also speak their own languages. Thus, controlling the Malaysian Chinese various Chinese languages and the Indian Malaysians mostly speak Tamil . Despite attempts by the government to propagate Bahasa Malaysia, English is the language most commonly used in the trade, education and justice. edit The Sunni Islam is the official religion of Malaysia. Muslims (the majority Malays ) make more than half of the population (about 60% of the population). The Constitution of Malaysia gives Islam a privileged position: the head of state is also Islamic religious leader. Islamic religious education is compulsory in state schools . Muslims have their own system of courts and pay special taxes such as the zakat . The Chinese are followers of Confucianism , the Buddhism or Taoism (approximately 19% of the population), while most Indians Hindus are (approximately 6% of the population). More than 9% of the population is Christian . The tribes in Sarawak and Sabah depend mainly animist religions on. 9 In Malaysia, there will only be a limited religious freedom . Thus the Malaysian convert Lina Joy lost in 2007, the process to change her religious status legally in which a Christian. 10 11 and governance edit Administrative divisions [ edit ] Malaysia Malaysia consists of thirteen states (negeri-negeri) and three federal territories (Wilayah-Wilayah Persekutuan), marked with a *: * Malacca (West Malaysia) : Johor , Kedah , Kelantan , Kuala Lumpur (*), Malacca , Negeri Sembilan , Pahang , Perak , Perlis , Penang , Putrajaya(*), Selangor , Terengganu * East Malaysia : Sabah , Sarawak , Labuan (*) The states in West Malaysia are administratively divided into districts and again in mukims. Sarawak is divided into regions and Sabah in residential properties. Government and head of state [ edit ] The federation of Malaysia is a constitutional monarchy . Officially the Highest Ruler or Yang di-Pertuan Agong, usually the king or queen is named, at the head thereof. The Kings of Malaysia shall be elected for terms of five years from the nine sultans of the states of Peninsular Malaysia. The current king Abdul Halim of Kedah . Office of the Prime Minister inPutrajaya The government has the executive power . It is headed by the prime minister ; Since 2009, Najib Tun Razak . The parliament consists of two chambers: the Senate (Dewan Negara) and the House of Commons or House of Representatives (Dewan Rakyat). The constitution of Malaysia states that the prime minister must be chosen from the lower house, which represents in the opinion of the Yang di-Pertuan Agong a majority in parliament. The cabinet is chosen from members of both houses of parliament, and is accountable to that body. The government leadership has moved early 2004 to the newly built Putrajaya . All 69 members of the Senate have six-year terms of office; 26 are elected by the 13 state assemblies, and 43 are appointed by the king. Representatives of the house are from districts with a member selected based on overall votes. The 193 members of the House of Representatives are elected for terms of office of maximum 5 years. Thelegislative power is divided between federal law and organs of the state. Judiciary [ edit ] Malaysia has two parallel systems of law: civil law and Islamic law based on Sharia . For example, sexual intercourse between unmarried persons and the consumption of alcohol are forbidden and corporal punishment as caning for. Islamic law applies in theory but only for Muslims and the majority of statements about family matters. For both types of law exist separate courts. In principle, the Islamic courts only for the Muslim part of the population, but it happens that non-Muslims to appear before an Islamic court, as in the case of mixed marriages. Since 2010, female lawyers and judges serve in Islamic courts, non-Muslims are however excluded from this. External relations [ edit ] Malaysia has affiliations with APEC , ASEAN and the British Commonwealth . Traffic and transport [ edit ] The road network in West Malaysia is the best of Southeast Asia (in 1996 more than 40 000 km). source? The traffic drives on the left. The meter gauge railway network, mainly in West Malaysia, is about 2,300 km long and is still expanding. There are main rail links with neighboring countries, Thailand and Singapore. There is a night train between Bangkok and Butterworth. 12 On the mainland railway operated by the Malaysian Railway and East Malaysia by the Sabah State Railway Department. A high-speed line is being built between Penang, Kuala Lumpur and Singapore. 13 14 (see also the project Railway Kunming - Singapore ). The national airline is Malaysia Airlines . The largest airport is Kuala Lumpur International Airport . There are four other international airports in Kota Kinabalu , Penang , Johor Baharu and Kuching . Economy [ edit ] The presence of tin and production of rubber has (Western) Malaysia after the Second World War made an impressive economic development. edit The main products of the mining industry are bauxite , gold , iron and manganese . The tin mining is no longer profitable and is practiced only in West Malaysia. On Sabah were by a Japanese consortium largecopper reserves discovered were mined from 1975 to 1999. Oil extraction takes place mainly in Sarawak and offshore in Sabah . Also in Kuantan (West Malaysia) are major offshore oil and gas reserves found. But in 1957 when Malaysia gained independence from Britain was the world's largest producer of tin and rubber. Because of the independence of Malaysia's economy was uncertain. Culture [ edit ] Sepang International Circuit various Malay cakes edit At the Sepang International Circuit in Kuala Lumpur since 1999, every year F1 race. Also, every January in Malaysia famous Tour de Langkawi organized a ten-day cycle race.Another cycling race that will take place in Malaysia is the Jelajah Malaysia . Food and drink [ edit ] The Malaysian cuisine is varied by the different ethnic backgrounds of the population. It offers dishes with sweet, sour, hot and bitter tastes. Many dishes have a base of ricewith chicken , fish , shrimp , beef -, lamb -, goat - and pork . Pork is forbidden to Muslims, but is used in Chinese cuisine, and can be obtained from Chinese markets and is not prohibited by law. There are different types of spices used. Specifically, the Nonya cuisine a mix of Chinese, Malay and South Indian cuisine. Dishes include: * Nasi Lemak, * Roti round flat bread, * Ketupat cooked rice in young banana leaves, * Satay spicy grilled meat on a stick, * Laksa soup with coconut and chili with meat, vegetables and marine animals, * Kacang desert with a mixture of ijsschaafsel, * Agar sweet potatoes and beans with colored syrup and condensed milk. Eating is done with the right hand. Theater [ edit ] In 2005, Mak Yong included on the List of Masterpieces of the Oral and Intangible Heritage of Humanity . Known Malaysians [ edit ] * Ali Khan Samsudin * Ken Yeang * Ibrahim Hussein (artist) * Redza Piyadasa * Jimmy Choo * Mohd Shaaban Hussin * Danny Chia * Alex Yoong * Nicholas Teo * Michelle Yeoh * G. Palanivel * John Thivy * Shake (singer) * Fauziah Latiff * Yap Ah Loy * Tunku Tan Sri Abdullah * Raja Nong Chik Zainal Abidin * Anwar Ibrahim * Sultan Mahmud Al-Muktafi Billah Shah * Penny Wong * Poh Ling Yeow * Yasmin Ahmad * James Wan * Tan Kah Kee * Lim Goh Tong See also * Malaysian monuments on the World Heritage List Category:Malaysia Category:Country Category:Commonwealth of Nations